Pet Shoppe
by booksaremybaes
Summary: His princess wanted a pet. He couldn't say no.


**Hi! New Pitch Perfect One-Shot! Also, new OC is named Aria Grace Swanson who is the daughter of Beca and Jesse. I will also be trying to update some of my other stories and write some new ones during this week. In this story, their daughter has just turned 4 years old and a presentation at school has her wanting a pet.**

* * *

She was a mistake, but they wouldn't take this mistake back for the world. They had been 23 when she was born, but Aria Grace Swanson was the harmony in her parents' lives. She had been born 4 years ago yesterday and decided she wanted a pet for her birthday present.

Their little family along with all their friends or in Aria's case her 'Aunties' and 'Uncles' were all gathered at the Pet Store, waiting for Aria to make up her mind on what she wanted for a first pet. The whole wanting a pet thing happened at music school with the Zoo people's visit. The students had been told that many people get pets for friends and that they could be fluffy, or scaly, or bald.

Beca had insisted that she didn't need to have a pet so young ' _She's only 4, Jess'_ but Jesse had been persistent to get his daughter a pet. Part of his reasoning to Beca included the fact that she didn't have a pet when she was little and look how she turned out. The comment itself landed him a punch to the side. But, finally they had agreed that a small pet would be fine. They both knew that they would be the ones who took care of the pet, so Beca's one condition was that it does not shed. She always thought it was totally disgusting how snakes shed their skin and she was not going to look at it as it shed sitting right in her kitchen.

They had already looked at a snake (Emily's request), a fish (Chloe's request) and a rat (Cynthia Rose's request). Aria had told them loud and bluntly that they were all not cute and that 'not cute equals not good'.

"Daddy?" The young Swanson asked, reaching up for her father.

"Yep, Ari?" He questioned, acting as though the twenty pounds she weighs was over a hundred.

"Can we get three pets? Aunt Stacie said that when you have 3 pets then they can tease each other since they love each other," She added smiling, although her mother had a murderous look aimed at the taller brunette.

"Actually princess," Jesse started, " We are only going to get _one_ and we are not going to repeat anything Aunt Stacie says," He ended nervously, hoping he wouldn't get the dreaded 'why' question.

To his delight, he didn't get one, because 'Uncle Benji' found a cute little guinea pig. Aria absolutely squealed over it, the tiny things were white with orange fur and a dark brown circle over one eye.

"Guess what I'm gonna name them, Auntie Chloe!" The little girl squealed, as the Red head picked her up and swung her around.

"What, 'Ria?"

"I'm going to name them Macaroni and Cheese!"

"Sweet!" Chloe explained, putting her on the ground to go tell her mother her name choices and giving her a quick high-five.

"Momma, look!" Aria said, getting excited when she saw the salesperson pick up a guinea pig and start to hand it to the little girl.

"Yep, I see baby," Beca grinned; knowing not much else could make her daughter smile this much.

The little girl dragged her arm down so that they could both pet the fur ball.

Wrapping an arm around Beca hesitantly, hoping she wouldn't punch him. He slowly, pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek, hoping to relax her a bit. He knew the real reason she didn't want to get a pet for their little girl was, because of the fact that it would mean that she was in fact growing up.

He couldn't believe it, but back then, when she was one, he had cried out of both happiness and sadness after hearing her first word. It was _da da_ , but it made him realize that he couldn't keep her little forever. He actually got mad about it, but looking back he knew it was a silly thing to get mad about.

Beca thought it was cute, but then she heard that they are usually bought in _pairs_ and gave her husband a weary look. To which he just ignored, he continued to ask the salesperson about the care of the guinea pigs.

Quickly, grabbing his phone out of his pocket, he took a quick picture of Aria holding the animal and then he typed everything they needed to do for the animals down. His eyes widened after he looked at the list of over 15 steps, not actually knowing what he had agreed to until now.

"Aria, did you hear what she said?" Jesse asked, knowing that she wasn't listening one bit.

"Uh yes, Daddy!" She said, cupping her ears to show her daddy that she was using her 'listening ears'.

Leaning back over to where Emily was standing, Beca smirked. Her baby girl was a total daddy's girl. Heck, the girl even watched her father's long long moviecation with them (to ensure that momma didn't fall asleep).

Looking over at her little girl, who (with help from her Auntie Fat Amy) was holding a little puff ball and as Beca saw it all curled up in her hands she decided that it might be okay to have two of those.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! If you haven't checked out my new Austin and Ally fanfic please do, it's a rewrite of the Series Finale. If you haven't already, please take a look at some of my other stories and give me a follow/favourite if you would like to be notified on new stories that I publish. Also, please check out my other stories on Pitch Perfect!**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


End file.
